


Restrained

by GloriaGilbertPatch



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaGilbertPatch/pseuds/GloriaGilbertPatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For @alittlenutjob's kinkmeme prompt: Courtesy of the Good Wife I'd love to see Danny/Mindy in a situation where they're court ordered to stay at least 20 feet from each other (maybe they keep getting arrested for public sex?) and find ways to work around the ban or make the ban WORK for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restrained

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alittlenutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlenutjob/gifts).



“This is fucking ridiculous. What kind of judge imposes a fucking restraining order on two people when neither of them has asked for one?”

“Careful, Danny, the order says twenty feet and I’m pretty sure there’s only five feet between us.” Mindy almost rolled her eyes before she looked at her boyfriend’s face and realized how actually angry he was.

“Okay, look, it sucks,” she agreed, violating the restriction even further and coming towards him to wrap her arm around his waist. “But maybe next time don’t fight with me like that in public?”

“You’re putting this on me when _you’re_ the one who didn’t know who Robert DeNiro is?”

“Yes, I am, because Jean Fishman doesn’t think _I’m_ mentally unstable.”

“And it’s _completely_ your fault that she thinks _I_ am!”

“It is not completely my fault, Danny. I may have made a _slight_ exaggeration about your likelihood of killing yourself, but I was _not_ the one who orchestrated that little Michael Jackson display. Or whatever it was.” She patted his back and pulled away.

“And now we have to stay at least twenty feet apart until Deslaurier says you’ve finished your class. Which who even knows if that’s ever going to happen.” Mindy sighed theatrically and pulled away even further. “Guess I’m going back to my place tonight.”

“Wait. Mindy.”

“What?”

“Twenty feet apart means we can’t have sex.”

“Yeah, I know, doofus, that’s why I’m going home instead of over to your place.”

“So I have to get through fucking group therapy with your ex-whatever – who never misses a chance to tell the class he slept with you, by the way – with _no sex_? Mindy. I can’t do that.” He looked genuinely pitiful, too, and as much as Mindy knew she was going to miss sex, in that moment she was actually sorrier that Danny wasn’t going to get any. After all, she did know from personal experience that Brendan Deslaurier was impossible to deal with if you weren’t getting laid.

“We’ll figure something out, babe,” she said reassuringly, then blew him a kiss as she turned away. “Text me when you get home, okay?”

Danny watched her walk away, ass swaying, and wistfully wished he’d skipped his run and gone for some doggie-style that morning, when it was still an option. The thought made his cock twitch and he groaned aloud. This was going to be a long night.

 _Home safe_ , he texted her as he dropped his bag on the kitchen table and went to pour himself a drink. _Wish you were here._

 _More like wish YOU were HERE_ , Mindy texted back a couple of seconds later. _And by here, I of course mean in the bathtub with me_.

He swallowed. Shit.

_You’re taking a bath?_

_Not yet. Right now I’m lying under the tap and letting the water get me off since you can’t be here to do it._ A pause, and then: _Feels good babe but not as good as your tongue._

Danny left the whisky untouched, taking his phone into the bedroom and shucking off his shirt.

_Fuck that’s hot._

_Oh yeah? Are you getting hard for me danny?_ He lay down on the bed with a frustrated groan.

_I’ve been hard since I saw you walk away from me tonight_

_Mmmm stroke your cock now. Wish I could do it for you!_ Danny eagerly complied, taking himself in hand and sighing in relief at the tightness of his fist around his dick.

 _Me too_ , he managed to text back one-handed. And he really wished she could. Mindy had always touched him with just the right mix of playfulness and adoration, and it just –

He gripped himself more firmly and jerked it harder. He’d never been one for teasing himself – let women do that, women were good at it, women made him enjoy it; jerking off was there for when he was horny but lonely and he had no desire to prolong that feeling – but Mindy’s texts made him hesitate. He pictured her in the bathtub, wet and naked and getting herself off thinking about him and he didn’t quite want it to be over yet.

_God danny I want you. I wish you could come here and fuck me so hard…_

He could almost, almost hear her say it – just like he could almost, almost see the mischievous but loving smile she wore in bed – just like he could almost, almost feel her hands on him, her lips on him, her hips moving with his…It was only a couple of texts and yet here he was, dick in hand, ridiculously close to coming.

_I want you too Min. Getting so close right now._

_Do it for me baby I wanna make you cum._

Her response was immediate and Danny couldn’t play around anymore. His left hand moved to cup his balls as his right worked harder, furiously on his cock. _Mindy’s hands, Mindy’s mouth, the tight squeeze of Mindy’s pussy_ –

He gasped for air as he came, hard, all over his belly, and sighed into the familiar yet always surprising feeling of all the tension draining out of his body. After closing his eyes briefly to relish his post-orgasm bliss, he picked up his phone. Couldn’t leave her hanging.

_I just did. Thought about you. Miss you so much._

_I miss you too. The water does its best but it’s just not you. I love you hunky._

Danny took a deep breath, fighting the urge to say to hell with it and rush over to Mindy’s apartment, where he could curl up next to her, feel her arms around him, bask in the comfort of her love. It was such a relief, after having been mostly single for so long, to know that there was someone who loved him, someone out there who cared what happened to him, someone who put him first on her list of priorities.

_Love you too Min. I’m jealous of the water._

_You wouldn’t be in the morning. I’m wearing it out tonight._ He actually laughed at that – insatiable, demanding Mindy who knew she frequently left him sore in the morning but had no qualms about it. Come to that, neither did he.

_Still jealous._

\--

Work the next morning was rough. Twenty feet was a short enough distance that they could at least both use their offices at the same time, but break room visits had to be coordinated, which was really annoying. Mindy wasn’t very good at not being able to come and go as she pleased, and it seemed slightly ridiculous to have to call Danny’s extension – her _coworker_ , her _boyfriend_ – to make sure it was safe to go get a cup of coffee.

Ridiculous…but kind of fun, in a way. They worked together; they basically lived together; Danny had begrudgingly gotten a data plan and could email as well as text her from wherever he happened to be. Add all that to the fact that he was a man and therefore hadn’t been trained since middle school to enjoy endless phone conversations, and they’d never actually spoken much over the phone, not even to say things like, “On my way” or “Running late,” which even Danny had resigned to text messages. Which was too bad, because he had a sexy phone voice. A sexy _voice_ , really, but not being able to see or touch him only heightened the effect of his manly, slightly gravelly, Staten-accented voice. And suddenly Mindy really wanted to hear it. She checked her watch – 12:15. She and Danny had more or less decided generally to eat lunch at their desks these days, as a courtesy to each other, neither wanting the other to feel obliged to leave himself out. (Because of course Danny would stay in his office either way, and honestly he probably wouldn’t mind, but Mindy hated the idea of Danny alone with his sandwich while everyone else chatted in the break room. He might be an introverted grouch, but she knew how he got lonely.)

12:15. Perfect. She got to her feet and closed and locked her door, then dialed Danny’s extension. (“Dialed” might be a stretch – Danny’s extension was “2” – but anyway)

“It’s okay, Min,” he said immediately upon picking up. “I’m staying in here; you can go eat with the others.”

“That’s not why I called, Danny,” she replied. “I figured you’d be there. I wanted to talk to you. How did you sleep last night?” She _never_ asked how he’d slept, even on the rare night she hadn’t spent with him, but it seemed like an obvious lead-in to what she really wanted.

“Fine. Would’ve been better if you’d been there to wear me out.” Mindy smiled, picturing Danny’s adorable shit-eating grin, and then shivered, picturing his beyond-hot body on top of her, underneath her, behind her, _inside_ her, wearing himself out for their pleasure, for her pleasure.

“Mmm, tell me about it,” she agreed, and when he did nothing but sigh wistfully in return she spoke again. “I’m serious, Danny, tell me about it. What would’ve happened if I’d been over last night?”

“Umm…” He laughed nervously. “We would have had sex?” Mindy rolled her eyes.

“Well, yeah, of course we would have, but _tell me about it_ , dummy.” She paused. “And maybe lock your office door.”

“Hold on,” he replied, sounding a little breathless. She heard the clanking of the phone and the rustling sounds of Danny moving around his office.

“So what exactly do you wanna hear?” He was definitely slightly out of breath now, which was amusing given his workout schedule but never mind.

“I want to hear your voice in my ear as you plow me from behind, but I can’t get exactly what I want so how about the next best thing?”

“I…shit, Mindy…”

“Are you picturing it? Me on my hands and knees and you behind me, all pressed up against my ass and pushing inside me – God you feel so good from that angle…” She sighed, mentally reliving some of their steamier sex-capades. Doggie-style had never been her favorite position – she liked to be able to look her lover in the face – but the rub of Danny’s chest hair on her back and the way his hands moved freely over her body and how snugly he fit deep inside her had started to convince her that the backwards glances over her shoulder were enough. And she knew _he_ loved it, which only got her hotter.

“Mmm, yeah, that would’ve been so much better,” he agreed, his voice strained, and Mindy felt her whole body spark at the idea that Danny had maybe put his hand down his pants, started touching himself, was getting off on just the _idea_ of her.

“Fuck, Danny, I want you deeper…harder,” she moaned breathily, sliding her own hand under her skirt and into her panties. “I miss your cock so much.”

“He misses you, too,” Danny gasped. She could picture him: belt open, fly down as he stroked himself, his face flushing as all his muscles began to tense.

“Does he?” she continued, getting a little breathless herself as she found just the right rhythm on her clit. “Do you want to be inside me, Danny? Tell me.”

“Fuck, Min, yeah I want you,” he replied all in a rush. “I wanna fuck you so – fuck, you feel so good, _fuck_ , Mindy – ”

“Do it,” she urged, her fingers moving faster. “Damn it, Danny, I’m so close, just plow me, I need your cock in me, do it, do it…fuck me…”

Danny let out a strangled groan then, a mixture of her name and curses and pleas and nonsense that was so fucking hot she couldn’t help coming with him. They stayed on the line without speaking a couple more moments, just breathing hard through the furious pulsing of their hearts.

“Holy shit,” he said, reverently, after he’d slowed down enough to speak comfortably. Mindy giggled.

“Tell me about it,” she teased, and then they were both chuckling.

“I miss you, babe,” Danny told her, softly this time, and she sighed.

“I miss you, too. And I’m sorry we fight so much, really. I just – we both have tempers, we’ve always known this about each other. And we know each other well enough to push each other’s buttons – _not those ones, perv!_ – and maybe…maybe we need to stop doing that.” She heard him swallow on the other end and held her breath.

“You’re right,” he finally agreed. “Look, Mindy, I love you more than – more than I ever thought I was gonna love someone who wasn’t family. More than I ever loved a girl before. You know all my – well, not all my secrets, but more of them than I ever thought I was gonna tell someone, even who was family. You know how to get me where it hurts, and I guess…I guess I know how to hurt you, too. But you know I don’t actually want to hurt you, right? Mindy. I love you. I want to see you happy. I hate it when you’re hurting.” Mindy bit her lip, suddenly wanting badly to settle into Danny’s lap and hold him close.

“I love you, too, Dan,” she said softly. “And I don’t want to hurt you, either. I don’t want _anyone_ to hurt you. I just…I forget sometimes, how much I can. And maybe I need to work harder on fighting fair.” She sighed. “You could maybe ask Brendan to help you with that?”

“I will not.” She rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, okay, I mean, it’s Brendan, that’s totally fair.” They chuckled again, and as much as she ached to be next to him, she felt oddly close.

“Maybe I’ll ask Jean to put me in a different session,” Danny said suddenly, and Mindy perked up.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I have to do this anger thing…and don’t get me wrong, I think it’s a crappy idea based on that stupid lie I told for you…but as long as I have to do it, maybe Jean would let me in a therapy thing that wasn’t being led by my girlfriend’s ex.”

“Yeah, that would probably be a good start.”

“I mean, it would make sense, right? You think?”

“I do think. Jean’s got her head on straight, you know? I actually _did_ enjoy getting to know her, kiss excluded. I’m sure she’d be open to moving you if you were normal about it.”

“And I gotta get this done, Min. I can’t go much longer staying away from you.” Mindy looked wistfully at her closed door before suddenly, impulsively, getting up and unlocking it. Checking quickly to make sure the coast was clear, she knocked quietly on the door to Danny’s office. He answered a couple moments later, an excuse for the lock ready on his lips that faded away when he saw her.

“That’s like five inches, Mindy, nowhere near twenty feet,” he mumbled, not dragging his eyes away from her face. She nodded.

“I know. And don’t worry, I’ll leave soon; I just…” Suddenly she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him tightly to her, so close she could feel his heart beating against her chest and the slight indentation of his belly button under his shirt.

“Yeah, Min,” he said softly, lips brushing her hair. “Me too. Me, too.”


End file.
